Making Memories of Us
by Silverflare07
Summary: 50 moments of Derek and Casey being Derek and Casey and so much more.
1. General

Okay, I decided to take a stab at those one sentence things...I'm not even sure what they're called. I took liberty with commas and semi colons in order to keep them all at one sentence. Hope you guys like it.

oOoOo

**Temple**

Derek couldn't understand for the life of him why, when Casey left for two months to visit her father during the summer, he wouldn't let anyone go into her room; like it was shrine because he hadn't realized he would miss her so much.

**Proportion**

She always told him not to be such a pig; so the first night she didn't say anything he surprised them both by taking only two spoonfuls of mashed potatoes.

**Wash**

When they ere forced to kiss under the mistletoe (at Marti's instance because it was tradition) he didn't expect the warmth that washed over him, and judging by her shocked face, neither did she.

**Hotel**

Derek spent the majority of what should have been the coolest Spring Break trip ever in his hotel room, puking and blowing his nose for all he was worth; it was both surprising and not to find Casey staying with him.

**Sweat**

Derek didn't do heart racing and sweaty palms until he met Casey McDonald; and all it took from her was one smile.

**Village**

They were at Santa's Village with Marti when some little kid bumped into Casey and sent her flying into him; he'd caught her they'd locked eyes and _that_ had been the beginning.

**Thumb**

Tears were not Derek's forte, not at all; but he couldn't stop his thumb from wiping away her first tear when she told him she and Noel were over.

**Submission**

Derek liked to be in charge, but he found that, when they were rolling around on his bed, sweaty and out of breath, it was okay to let Casey take charge once in a while.

**Castle**

She dreamed of raising children in a beautiful home in the suburbs; but he was willing to build her a castle.

**Control**

He can still remember the day it happened; they were laughing and he lost control of his body and kissed her.

**Snag**

The word stepsibling was the only catch.

**Heroin**

He'd always had a hard time imagining the girl coming to save the day –that was the guy's job- until the Battle of the Bands.

**Toad**

He sang like a toad, but she sang like an angel.

**Atrocity**

Her break-up with Max was a blessing; her going out with Noel was something else entirely.

**Bright**

It never failed to surprise him, how just her voice could make his day that much better.

**Fraud**

Sally refused to date Derek because she knew their relationship wouldn't be very real; she _refused_ to take second place in any boyfriend's heart.

**Cozy**

Nora noticed that, despite their arguments, Casey looked pretty cozy sitting on the couch closest to Derek's chair.

**Molecule**

Casey sometimes, in her logical way, thought that she and Derek were like molecules; two completely different entities that, together, made up something more.

**Bedroom**

It always secretly thrilled them that the other never felt the need to knock before walking into their room.

**Principal**

No one else was quite as oblivious as Casey and Derek; they _needed_ each other and that was basic fact.

**Theft**

He'd never planned on giving his heart to anyone; but she'd come along and taken it.

**Deviation**

George was the first to notice that Derek had slowly stopped dating blondes and was now focusing on brunettes.

**Clog**

It had been Edwin's lame idea of a prank, but Derek started to appreciate his brother's genius when Casey shrieked his name –for help this time- and he found her in nearly a foot of water and a wet tank top.

**Dinner**

He enjoyed meals with his family significantly more since the McDonald's had moved in; the view had improved greatly.

**Report**

He trouble doing homework, he was easily distracted, but it was even harder when she sat on his lap and kissed the spot just below his ear.

**Revenue**

She'd received a cell phone for her efforts, and the assurance that he really did care...even just a little.

**Entrance**

The first time Kendra saw Casey and Derek together she knew that she had walked into something that was going to be forever.

**Leather**

He knew people were going to talk, they always did, but he gave her his jacket anyway.

**Treasure**

He hated that, while Pirate Pete had been looking for gold, he could only see Maiden Maria.

**Indent**

Sam, Scott, Max, and Noel had all left their mark on her heart, but it was always Derek who fixed it.

**Expertise**

As she lay quivering and moaning beneath him, she finally understood why all the girls threw themselves at him.

**Cunning**

Paul wondered if Casey thought she was fooling anyone; every time she walked into his office all she talked about was Derek.

**Stamp**

Sam had tried, on more than one occasion, to inform his best friend that he could have stamped 'I'm in love with my step-sister' on his forehead and not been any more obvious.

**Spy**

Derek knew that Edwin and Lizzie liked to spy on them; it was how he got all his favorite pictures of Casey.

**Panel**

Derek knew his peers would still accept him if they went public; he just had to convince Casey of the same thing.

**Track**

Even though he was walking _away_ from his job, he still felt like he was right on track.

**Greed**

He had always been greedy, especially when it came to her, he just didn't want to share.

**Quantum**

It had to be one of the oldest shows he'd ever seen but she loved it; and when she mentioned how she couldn't decided between Sam's good looks and Al's rough around the edges personality he'd smirked and leaned over to remind her that _he_ had the whole package.

**Silent**

Nora knows her daughter and eldest stepson well; and she knows when they're really mad at each other...they're silent.

**Inconsistency**

It never failed to amuse those around them that the most consistent thing about Casey and Derek's relationship was its inconsistency.

**Enthusiasm**

He'd hugged Casey tighter when she came back from her father's then he'd hugged his teammates when they'd made it to the playoffs.

**Psychologist**

Sam assured Derek he wasn't crazy when he started having dreams of him and Casey with a house and children, just in love.

**Orient**

It had taken them both some time to adjust to their new family, but neither one would have it any other way.

**Direction**

Derek often felt aimless, except for when he was perusing her.

**Watching**

Emily often wondered when Casey was going turn to watch Derek and realize he was watching her.

**May**

Spring was Derek's favorite time of year because nothing looked as good as Casey in shorts.

**Feminist**

He had called her a hostile take over, but she was more like a blessing in disguise.

**Black**

Lizzie watched them dance around their feelings and wondered when they would realize that not everything is black and white.

**Hardware**

Casey was terrible with tools, but it was adorable to see her in a tool belt as they tried to build a tree house for Marti.

**Fireworks**

No matter how many times they kissed, they always felt fireworks.

oOoOo

That's all folks! R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Episodes

I wrote another one of these because I just couldn't help myself. I tried to challenge myself with this one and based each one off of an episode. I tried to keep them all with Dasey in them, but some of them aren't, but I hope you guys enjoy them anyways!

And again, I took extensive liberty with colons, commas, and semi colons to keep them all one sentence.

oOoOo

**Bomb**

When they had both announced that they would be working at Smelly Nelly's it was like a bomb had gone off, and everyone knew they were in for World War III.

**Chance**

He'd planned on listening to Kendra, on actually helping Casey learn a little about football, but he'd seen his chance...and taken it.

**Prompt**

It had to have been her tears...nothing else could have made him call her father back like that.

**Converting**

He'd taught her to loosen up at work and she'd taught him how to buckle down on the road, and they were both beginning to see the effects spill into their daily lives.

**Exempt**

He was the exception to _all_ the rules; except the 'you always want what you can't have' one.

**Variety**

He liked that Casey had an array of ways to say his name; but 'Der-_ek!_' would always be his favorite.

**Jump**

When she'd stood up to Ryan he'd been remind of the 'you jump, I jump' phrase and knew he would be paying her back for a long time.

**Jack**

He'd won the card game, but she knew she'd won (some) of his respect with her prank; and, somehow, that was more important.

**Intimate**

Casey had never realized how intimate their relationship had actually become until he slipped a hula-hoop around her and leaned in close, and it had left her breathless in all the right ways.

**Knee**

He'd pretended she'd hurt his knee, partially to get back at her, and partially because he thought she'd really been hurt and didn't want to see her suffer alone.

**Triple**

He'd taken three girls to his senior prom, but he'd give those memories up just to take _her_ to three dances.

**Bury**

She'd buried her feelings for him for so long, that she'd honestly thought she was happy dating Max.

**Timing**

Casey thought it was bad timing, but Max knew better; Derek would never let them kiss if he was around.

**Frequency**

Paul couldn't recall the exact number of times that Casey had come in to complain about Derek, but he'd nearly choked on his sandwich when Derek had come in to talk about Casey.

**Glue**

Sometimes, Derek thought, as he watched the video he made for their sociology project, he was the glue that held his family together.

**Rough**

When she'd pushed him on his bed, he knew he was in trouble; but he couldn't help smirking because he loved it when she was rough.

**Attempt**

He had attempted to tell her about Scott's cheating ways, but the thought of her calling him _brother_ was too much to bear.

**Tunnel**

He'd watch her cheer with tunnel vision; he was surrounded by gorgeous girls, but all he could see was Casey.

**Coffee**

As they'd clinked cups, Nora couldn't help but notice that this seemed more like a meeting of two couples than two stepsiblings and their respective parents.

**Kidney**

As she was rushed to the hospital for her appendix, he remembered wondering if they were like kidneys; he'd give her _both_ of his if that's what she needed.

**Outgoing**

Emily had always known her best friend was outgoing, but she'd never figured she'd be outgoing enough to organize a rally to save her stepbrother in less than an hour.

**Inspiration**

He refused to tell anyone that his inspiration for his newest D-Rock song had been Casey; the look Sam gave him as they practiced it, however, made him think that maybe his best friend already knew.

**Overtime**

He had worked a lot in order to get everyone their gifts, but it was worth it to see the look on Casey's face.

**Arbitrary**

Corey had been going to _sue_ Casey for falling on him, but Derek had made sure to settle it without the need for going to court.

**Cell**

He'd been locked up in that damn summer school but she'd handed him the keys with her stupid educational poem, which he still couldn't stop singing.

**Mayor**

He had been the top dog in his house, and it was refreshing to finally have someone to race against.

**Framework**

His male code had set a precedent, no guy from STSH would ask Casey out after Sam told them _that_ story; except for Max who thought that Derek was full of it.

**Creature**

He'd actually used the word coral to describe her shirt; it was at that point that she wondered what kind of a monster she had actually created with her lie.

**Parameter**

As George and Nora waited with baited breath for their eldest children to reach some sort of decision about the basement bedroom, they both realized that the dye had been cast; there wasn't going to be peace in their house for a long time.

**Boring**

Derek thought that Max was rather dull, especially since he did whatever Casey asked; he knew she liked a challenge.

**Rain**

When she'd heard he was leaving for Spain there had been a small rain cloud hovering over her until the moment she heard him say he was staying.

**Patience**

No one ever really thought of Derek as a patient person, especially Casey, but she began to rethink that opinion (at least when concerning Marti) when he walked downstairs in make up, a tutu, and hair clips.

**Planting**

She'd wiped the soap out of his eye and laughed, and that had been the beginning of his strange feelings; and they'd only grown over time.

**Holiday**

He celebrated Derekus and she'd mentioned how she _didn't_ celebrate Caseyus, but he thought they ought to put the two together and celebrate Daseyus.

**Promise**

Casey wondered if Derek had understood the unspoken part of her sentence –I can't always be there to protect you..._but I promise I'll try._-

**Reluctance**

George was didn't want to admit it, but he sometimes felt like the only way to get Derek to stop focusing on Casey was to put them on separate continents.

**Affection**

Marti knew her Smerek wasn't a very affectionate person, except with her, so it made her smile when he decided to help out with the summer camp, even if she knew a part of it was for Casey.

**Triumph**

He'd felt a sense of victory when Casey had pushed Sam down and run up the stairs in a rage; it hadn't lasted very long though.

**Thread**

Nora had been surprised at how genuinely sorry Derek had sounded about ripping Casey's one of a kind prom dress, and even more surprised at the lengths he'd gone to make it right again.

**Hold**

It had hurt Casey that, twice now, Derek had refused to hug her; but what she didn't know was that it hurt him to refuse it too.

**View**

Despite his facade at breakfast, Derek really had enjoyed Casey babe raider look; he just didn't enjoy that every other guy in school did as well.

**Care**

The first time Casey knew that Derek cared was when he handed her a cell phone and an honest smile.

**Count**

Paul had lost count of the number of times Casey had come to him to complain about her stepbrother, so it was nice when she came in with other troubles, even if it was just a rough patch with Max.

**Popularity**

Derek knew Casey had the makings to be extremely popular, it was one of the reasons he gave her nicknames like Klutzilla and grade grubber; he didn't want anyone else to see how absolutely amazing she really was.

**Prediction**

George had suspected that it might be tough for Derek to live with Casey, after all, he'd been a teenage boy once, but he'd had _no_ idea that he'd come home one evening to find them locked in the bathroom together.

**Genius**

Sometimes, Derek mused to himself, watching Trevor flirt with a new punkette, his genius amazed even him; he was going to win this bet for sure.

**Downright**

He'd warned her beforehand, but Casey hadn't thought Derek would be so completely (and intentionally) mean and, to be honest, neither had Derek.

**Reservation**

He'd made reservations at Smelly Nelly's for her sweet sixteen because he'd wanted to throw a big party...for her as much as for him.

**Beginning**

He may have started the trouble with Ryan four years ago, but it was Casey, surprisingly, who ended it.

**Meet**

Casey met _the _Derek Venturi the day of their parents wedding, but she didn't meet the real Derek until a month later, when they were locked in the bathroom and covered in shampoo; she was still convinced that his sob story wasn't completely false.

oOoOo

There you go, fifty more words, fifty more sentences. If any of you have an idea for me (like all of them from a specific person's P.O.V.) or something like the 'all inspired from episodes' idea I did, let me know in a review and I'll give take a stab at it!

R&R guys, tell me what you think!


End file.
